vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor SkyMedic
Who is Doctor SkyMedic? Doc SkyMedic is one of the best medics that Detective Kuri and the Sinclare have. Although unlicensed after his time with Operation TF2, his medigun can repair and heal any wounds that anyone is inflicted. However, if the wounds are too great, he has a healing chamber to stabilize him/her from their dire condition. History and Lore Before Kaido Sinclare, long before he met Kuri, he once lived in Rotenburg an der Fulda, Germany and lived a peaceful life with his wife and children. It was 1998 on an ordinary day. Sky was out of town working a job that he found where Kuri and the others were. He received a letter from the police that his home was burned down from an arson attack, and the only thing they found was his dead, wife's body. His kids, nowhere to be found. Sky had lost him home, his family, and all he had left was Archimedes, his bird. Doctor SkyMedic was once apart of Operation TF2, healing his fellow mercenaries in the battles of business. During this, he lost his medical license but that didn't stop him from pursuing his goals. After some time he eventually left the Operation (Unknown to why he left) and started a secret business of his own. He eventually met with Kuri and became apart of his crew of police work as a field medic. Going on crazy adventures with Kuri and his fellow co-workers. Sky eventually found out that Kuri was stripped of his job so Sky eventually left the police business as well however he stayed as Kuri's personal doctor. Once Sky found out about the near-death of Kuri, he rushed him into the healing chamber to get him back to strength and has been checking up on him every day since that day. Sky joined Kuri and became a member of Kaido Sinclare, ran by Yakuza "King" Kaido. Helping Kuri with his vengeance, and often trying to get him to relax from it, he and his two daughters have been giving the medical and moral support as much as they can. Both Kuri and Sky seem to be nearly inseparable. However, Sky found out that Kaido gave out a war special contract that targeted his brother and had to stop Kuri before he kills him as Sky was still tracking him. Although he was successful, Sky was punished for interfering with a contracted affair. In a recent episode of Vengeance RP (Season 2 Episode 9), Sky brought a young dealer to his office to interrogate utilizing his "unique" ways. Using a special way of a doctor's torture method, he tortured the kid so much that he pissed himself. Trivia * If he gets slapped, shot in a nonserious manner, or thrown into a wall, he explodes. It is unknown why he explodes however because Sky was once part of Operation TF2 he can "respawn" with ease. However, we're unsure if he can respawn in a serious manner. * It is (currently) unknown how, however Sky had become somewhat of a father-figure for Kuri, taking care of him. * Sky is known to have "extensive" interrogation ways. One of which is literally body slamming the interrogated. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Humans